Fall
by Loluuuuu
Summary: [Requested Fic]./ Tanpanya, tidak ada yang berubah—Musim gugur tetap terjadi dan waktu tetap berlaju tanpa mau tahu. Ia hanya berharap setelahnya, mereka akan dipertemukan kembali—karena Kris akan terus menyimpan cintanya sampai nanti./ EXO;; KrisHo; Kris—Suho./ BoyxBoy.


Setelah bertahun-tahun, untuk pertama kalinya Wu Yifan—atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris, menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul—dengan segala kenangan dan mimpi yang selalu mengikutinya, juga janji kepada seseorang yang tak lagi ada. Lelaki berambut blonde itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Melihat dedaunan berwarna coklat keemasan yang berguguran dari pohon serta hembusan angin yang menusuk tulangnya—betapa ia sangat merindukan saat-saat ini dan semua kenangan yang dulu telah terjadi.

Lelaki dengan mata elangnya itu mengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya dan dedaunan kecil berwarna coklat keemasan itu singgah dirambutnya—seakan menyambutnya kembali.

Menyentuh duka lama yang tersimpan selama bertahun-tahun.

—Dan menyenandungkan sebuah nama yang terukir telak dihatinya;

Kim Joonmyeon;—Suho.

.

.

* * *

A **K**ris**H**o Fanfiction

They belong to God and whoever loved them.

_AU—Typo—BoyxBoy Love._

_Song : Winter Fall; I changed a bit of its lyrics_

_._

_._

—**Fall**—

_(__Lolu__uuuu)_

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

_._

_._

_"I was gazing at h__im__, unblemished, on the other side of silence._

_I guess the words I should have already said won't reach you now."_

.

.

"Suho, kamu gak mau keluar?"

Suara baritone itu membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Lelaki berambut _dark brown_ itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris yang sudah terduduk disebelahnya dan meluruskan kakinya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi. "Terlalu ramai,"

Kris menatap Lelaki itu yang sudah kembali melihat daun-daun yang berguguran dengan mata yang berbinar. Oh, sungguh, Kris tak pernah tidak terpesona dengan mata itu.

"Lihat, Kris. Suasananya sangat indah 'kan?"

Nada suara itu sangat memabukkannya. Membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman—selalu bisa menelusupkan perasaan hangat kedalam hatinya.

"Andaikan tidak ramai, pasti aku sudah menyeretmu keluar. Hahaha,"

Kris tersenyum, dan kemudian Suho tertawa renyah. Tawa yang bisa membuat jantung Kris Berdegup tidak karuan.

Nama Lelaki itu Kim Joonmyeon—Kris lebih suka memanggilnya Suho, karena wajah Suho yang seperti malaikat, dan Kris selalu merasa damai setiap bersamanya. Usianya satu tahun dibawah Kris. Wajah manisnya dibingkai dengan surai halus berwarna _dark brown_ yang selalu menjadi warna favorite Kris. Mata Suho selalu bisa menghipnotisnya—senyum Suho adalah candunya.

Suho sangat pintar, entah itu dalam bidang akademik atau dalam merangkai kata-kata indah. Lelaki itu jatuh cinta terlalu dalam dengan musik. Gitar akustik berwarna _broken white _yang berada dipangkuannya sudah menemaninya sangat lama untuk menciptakan berbagai lagu yang ditunjukkan kepada Kris, sebelum meminta lelaki itu menyanyikannya.

Kris tak ayal sering mengatakan kalau Suho bisa menjadi seorang musisi terkenal, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti, ketika Kris sudah bisa menggapai cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi mereka akan menciptakan suatu kolaborasi yang hebat.

Tapi bagi Suho, itu hampir tidak mungkin terwujud.

Suho tidak suka keramaian. Meskipun wajahnya sangat ramah, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Dibandingan melakukan aktivitas diluar ruangan, Suho lebih suka menyendiri di ruang musik sambil memaninkan gitar akustiknya. Sepanjang 20 tahun umurnya, penyakit leukimia selalu mengikuti dirinya—membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak terlalu lelah.

Namun Suho tidak pernah mengeluh akan penyakitnya. Lelaki itu tidak suka membahas tentang keadaannya, dan Kris sampai frustasi meminta Suho untuk melakukan pengobatan—atau setidaknya terapi. Tapi lelaki yang mempunyai kulit mulus tanpa cela itu selalu menolak untuk melakukannya. Baginya, penyakit itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya—yang tak akan pernah bisa lepas dan ia akan hidup dengan penyakit itu selamanya.

_—di ruangan itulah Suho pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris._

Nama lelaki itu adalah Wu Yifan—tapi empunya lebih suka dipanggil Kris. Lelaki ini adalah kakak kelasnya. Kalau diam Kris terlihat dingin. Tapi begitu mereka berbicara, kehangatan terpancar dari tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan senyum hangat yang ia tunjukkan, terkadang membuat Suho lupa dimana ia sekarang. Suara baritonenya ketika ia bernyanyi membuat Suho tak pernah berhenti memujinya. Suho sering bilang padanya, kalau kelak Kris pasti bisa menjadi penyanyi yang hebat seperti apa yang telah ia cita-citakan. Suho selalu mendukungnya dan berharap suatu saat nanti Kris akan menyanyikan satu atau beberapa lagu ciptaannya.

"Kalau kamu udah jadi penyanyi terkenal, jangan lupa nyanyikan laguku. Jadi kalau aku udah gak ada, lagu-laguku masih bisa didengar dan dikenang orang lewat kamu," Suho mengucapkannya dengan luwes, seakan-akan kata 'tidak ada' itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Sikap seperti itu yang Kris benci.

Karena bagi Kris, lelaki itu sangat berarti melebihi siapapun.

Suho selalu menyediakan telinganya untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesah Kris. Dia akan tertawa dengan lelucon yang Kris lontarkan dengan wajah dinginnya. Suho akan membiarkan Kris bersandar dibahunya ketika ia lelah. Terkadang, Suho memberikan sedikit peluk jika Kris sedang terpuruk.

Senyum lembut dan tatapan mata yang hangat di wajah Suho tidak pernah lepas untuk Kris—Suho selalu memberikan kehangatan padanya.

Bagaimanapun, Kris sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Ayah yang menjadi panutannya, Ibu yang sangat dicintainya, Kakak yang melindunginya—keutuhan keluarganya.

Ia telah kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat berarti dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan itu membuatnya berfikir bahwa semua orang yang ia punya akan bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja dan mungkin dalam waktu yang bersamaan nantinya. Diusianya yang masih 21 tahun, ia harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan. Hal itu membuatnya takut—takut kalau nanti ia akan kembali ditinggalkan.

Bagi Kris, hidupnya adalah kelabu. Setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu Suho dan membuat hidupnya kembali berwarna.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang kalau kondisimu tidak baik," Ucap Kris khawatir, setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin menemanimu latihan. Audisimu tinggal tiga minggu lagi 'kan?" ucapnya. Kris menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengangguk.

"Sudah menentukan lagu apa yang kamu bawakan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah. Aku akan membawakan lagumu. Aku akan membuat para juri terkesan dengan lagu yang kau buat!" ucap Kris dengan semangat.

Suho tersenyum melihat lelaki disebelahnya, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Kris sesemangat ini. "Lagu yang mana?"

Kris terdiam sebentar mengingat-ingat nada pertama lagu itu, lalu menyanyikannya;

_"~A pure white time is invited by the wind to transport a new seasons_

_The snow piled up on the palms of my hands twinkles for_

_But a moment when I noticed the city had begun to change co__lour_

_I looked like I was taken by surprise_

_With my eyes closed, in the bitter cold of winter_

_Even now, I'm feeling warm~"_

Suara merdu lelaki itu bersatu dengan suatu gitar akustik yang dimainkan oleh Lelaki disebelahnya ini. Keduanya menyatu, menciptakan sebuah harmonisasi melodi yang indah. Hingga kemudian Kris dan Suho menyelesaikan satu lagu hingga habis.

"Bagus sekali, Kris! Senang sekali laguku akan kau nyanyikan saat audisi, ahahaha. Aku yakin kamu pasti lolos!" ucap Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Kris dengan mata berbinar serta senyum yang selalu menjadi candu bagi Kris. Sementara itu, Kris harus mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera memeluk Suho—dan malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman _cool_.

Kata-kata Suho yang lembut selalu bisa memacu semangatnya—selalu berhasil menelusupkan berbagai macam perasaan kedalam hatinya. Membuat Kris tidak pernah berhenti mengejar mimpinya—membuatnya selalu percaya kalau ia bisa mewujudkannya. Dan ia berjanji pada Suho untuk itu.

Senyumannya juga membuatnya sadar, kalau ia Lelaki itu telah memiliki hatinya.

.

.

_"My heart was taken by the world that slipped out._

_Wavering in your innocent eyes, because of the falling leafs gently covering my smile."_

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sekali hentakan keras.

"Kenapa kamu gak pernah bilang kalo sejak lima hari yang lalu kamu ada disini?" ucap Kris dengan sedikit kemarahan yang tersirat di wajah maupun dinada suaranya kepada seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur.

Suho menunduk lemah, memainkan jemarinya. "Aku gak mau kamu khawatir, Kris,"

"Kamu pikir aku gak akan khawatir saat kamu gak masuk kesekolah selama berhari-hari? Dan gak ngabarin aku sama sekali? Kau gak pernah angkat telfon atau membalas pesanku! Rumahmu selalu sepi, gak ada orang. Kamu pikir aku harus gimana!?"

"Maaf, Kris... Maaf, aku gak sempat memberitahumu." Suho menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang mulai buram. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang dimatanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan melihat pandangan sangat khawatir dimata Kris. Lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kamu gak tau kalau aku hampir mati kebingungan mencarimu? Gak tahu kalo aku hampir gila gara-gara gak nemuin kamu?" Kris menggepal tangannya erat dan menggesekkan giginya satu sama lain untuk menahan nada suaranya yang mulai tak terkontrol. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kenapa disaat kondisimu sekarang ini, kamu gak memberitahuku? Aku ingin ada disampingmu saat kamu butuh, Suho…"

"Aku gak mau mengganggu audisimu, Kris…"

Kris mendengus kesal, "Mana mungkin aku bisa pergi sementara kondisimu seperti sekarang ini?! Aku akan disini."

"Lalu Audisimu?"

"Lebih penting untuk berada disampingmu, Suho." Kris tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan cita-citamu? Ambisimu? Kesempatanmu sudah ada didepan mata! Kamu mau menyia-nyiakan usaha kamu selama ini!?"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat. "Kenapa memikirkan ku, hah? Lihat kondisimu sekarang, Suho! Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu!?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Kris? Itu cita-citamu!"

"Sekarang udah gak penting lagi."

Suho menggeratakkan giginya.

"Kamu selalu berusaha mati-matian. Berlatih tiap hari seperti robot. Kamu selalu mengeluarkan kemampuanmu—menghabiskan semua waktumu. Itu yang kamu sebut tidak penting!?" ucap Suho jengkel. Ia marah. Ia tidak ingin Kris mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting hanya untuknya.

Kris tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya dalam diam.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini 'kan?" ucap Suho kemudian. Nada suaranya mulai melembut, dan menatap Kris yang masih belum bergeming.

Tapi kemudian Kris menatap Suho. Menatap kedua iris yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya itu kini telah tergenang air mata. Lelaki berambut silver itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Suho.

"Tapi aku—"

Kris ingin berkata kalau dia ingin menjadi orang yang selalu ada saat Suho membutuhkan. Kris ingin berkata kalau ia akan selalu ada disisi Suho. Seperti apa yang selalu Suho lakukan untuknya.

Tapi kemudian Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pernah berjanji padaku ingin membuat laguku didengar orang-orang 'kan? Berjanjilah padaku, Kris. Berjanjilah kau akan berhasil,"

Tangan Kris terulur untung menggenggam tangan Suho yang lebih kecil daripada tangannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata yang sedari tadi tergenang dipelupuk Suho mengalir dari pipinya lalu jatuh melewati garis rahangnya.

"_You mean whole world to me, _Suho... Aku gak bisa ninggalin kamu gitu aja,"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," Suho tersenyum, "Kalo kamu gak mau melakukannya untuk dirimu, tolong lakukan demi diriku…" Suho membalas genggaman Kris erat.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup melihat air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua iris Suho. Sekalipun ia mencoba tenang tadi, tetapi sekarang matanya juga terasa panas.

"Suho…" panggilnya.

Kris kembali menatap Suho. Pandangan mereka beradu untuk beberapa saat dalam diam. Kris tidak mengatakan apapun, berharap Suho bisa membaca kata-kata itu dari matanya. Hingga kemudian keduanya memperkecil jarak satu sama lain, dan Kris mengecup bibir Suho lembut—bersamaan dengan air mata keduanya yang jatuh membasahi pipi masing-masing empunya.

Ciuman pertama mereka bercampur dengan air mata dan kepedihan—namun keduanya tidak peduli.

Mereka tak kuasa menolak sekalipun ada secuil perasaan takut akan sentuhan ini—takut akan akhir yang akan terjadi setelah mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain—meskipun saat ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Karena Kris dan Suho percaya—dimanapun itu, cinta selalu melindungi.

.

.

_"Surrounded by the towering sky, I can't help my shivering shoulder_

_Obscured by a freezing cold, the sun burned with indifference."_

.

.

Suho pergi di sore yang tenang pada akhir musim gugur—musim yang selama ini selalu menjadi favorite Suho. Sore itu kondisi Suho sangat lemah dan dokter sudah berusaha semampunya—tapi Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain.

—Suho pergi, dengan senyum lembut yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Suho meninggalkan dunia, di hari yang sama ketika Kris dinyatakan lolos audisi yang diadakan oleh sebuah rumah produksi terkemuka di Amerika. Beruntungnya, Kris ada disaat Suho menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangan Suho yang dingin terkulai lemas dalam genggaman tangan Kris yang sangat hangat.

Kris sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya—begitupun juga dengan kakak Suho.

Ketika itu, Kris merasa sangat terpuruk. Tak ada lagi suara lembut yang menenangkannya. Tak ada lagi mata yang selalu berbinar ketika musim gugur datang. Tak ada lagi tangan hangat yang bisa ia genggam.

Tidak ada lagi Suho—malaikatnya sudah kembali ketempat dimana ia berasal.

Semudah itu Suho pergi. Dan Kris merasakan semua begitu—_terlalu cepat_.

Kris selalu takut akan kehilangan—dan sama seperti yang lain, Suho meninggalkannya.

Suho tersenyum lembut saat Kris menggenggam tangannya—menatapnya dengan segenap rasa yang ia punya. Tak lupa lelaki itu menitipkan doa serta harapan yang tulus untuk orang yang disayangi—dicintainya dengan segenap hidupnya. Berharap Kris akan bahagian disepanjang hidupnya—sekalipun tanpa Suho.

Kris berterimakasih karena Suho tidak meninggalkan Kris dalam kehampaan—kebahagian dan juga rasa cinta yang selalu Suho berikan akan selalu membekas dihatinya.

Tak lupa, Suho menitipkan cinta yang tulus kepada Kris. Berharap Kris akan menjaga cinta itu sampai nanti—_sampai kapanpun_.

.

.

_"The scene of thoughts__,__laying__ thick in my heart even now._

_I let out a breath, so I couldn't see it…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris kembali mengulum senyum. Angin musim gugur yang terasa lembut seakan memeluknya dan membawa lelaki itu lebih dekat dengannya—dengan Suho-nya. Membawa kembali kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Suho dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatan Kris.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Suho meninggalkan Kris.

Dan tanpa Suho, tak ada yang berubah. Dunia tidak berhenti begitu saja ketika Kris kehilangan lelaki yang sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya. Musim gugur masih tetap terjadi, daun-daun berwarna coklat keemasan masih terus berguguran.

—Dan waktu terus melaju tanpa mau tahu.

Suho memang tidak disisinya lagi. Namun untuk Kris, cintanya seperti sebuah lagu tak berujung—cukup untuk menemaninya sampai kapanpun,—sampai sisa hidupnya.

Dan kepada daun-daun yang berguguran disemua sudut kota, Kris menitipkan sebuah harapan kecil;—agar kehidupan setelah ini, mereka akan dipertemukan kembali.

Karena bagi Kris, sesungguhnya Suho tidak benar-benar pergi.

.

.

"_The breath of the couple flutters about in the field of leafs._

_They remembered the precious feeling as they touched fingers._

_Pieces of you__—_

—_pieces of you, lie in me inches deep._

_._

—_I wished for an eternity."_

.

.

.

.

.

**—END.**

.

* * *

**(Note)**

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Aku pernah post ff kayak gini di fandom fairytail kalo gak salah (aku lupa soalnya udah lama kkk~), dan ff itu TERhapus. Dan tiba-tiba aku mikir, buat bikin krisho dengan tema cerita yang sama~ hwhwhwhw

ehem. OCKTA –SHHI, HUTANGKU UDAH LUNAS YAAAA EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHE maaf nih gak bikin krisho yang fluff /bow

udah lama banget gak nulis angst, jadi ya aku agak ngerasa aneh pas bikin ini. Gak kerasakah feelnya? Huhhuhu. dan pertama kalinya bikin yaoi karena selama ini aku bikinnya GS terus (ya, mungkin gak kerasa bedanya sih kalo dibaca) Dan Suho yang aku bikin bisa main gitar serta Kris yang nyanyi...ugh. ugh. Ugh. Rasanya mau garuk temok ngebayanginnya. Ok, om Kris emang lead vocal right? (oho, I'm so believing you, Kris-sshi #sarcasm)

oh, once again, HAPPY BITHDAY MY BELOVED KIM JONGDAE! I love you the pluto and back. Mwah!

and also, my lovely sweety Kim Hyoyeon turned 25 tomorrow huhuhuhu time passed by so freakin fast TT TT

Anyway, I'm look foward for you review~ so review juseyoooooooo /flying kiss.


End file.
